Rose Thorburn Junior
Rose Thorburn Jr. is a Vestige created by Rose Thorburn Sr. before she died. As a vestige she was molded to be a female version of Blake and given memories of being brought up as he did with the exception of the fact that she never ran away in her parallel life as he did. She came into existence after Molly Walker died and Blake became next in line, and exists in the world of mirrors. She can access anywhere they reflect in her reality, whether or not Blake is in sight. She doesn't eat or sleep, instead being supported by a connection to Blake. After Blake's second run in with the Abstract Demon, and his alledgied death, she gained a physical body. Appearance When she first came into being she was in a camisole and pajamas, with long blond hair. Later on her hair is cut shorter in order to bind Conquest. Personality Rose, in the beginning, lacks the fortitude to deal with direct threats and has to deal with the mortality of her short lifespan. She takes a more logical approach to problems she has, but she also take more definite steps towards dealing with her problems, wiling to offer killing as a viable means of dealing with a threat permanently and being more manipulative than Blake is, although he can be the same at times. Rose is far more studious than Blake, but she has more trouble connecting with others due to the fact that she was raised in the toxic environment of her home and, despite being an alternative version of Blake, never had friends or the same closeness that Blake had with Molly and Paige. Because of the circumstances of her existence, she and Blake have an often strained relationship as they weren't equals since her survival was dependent on his and she lacked any sort of agency initially, not helping the fact that she is bound and forced to act against her will by Conquest and put into a coma by Pauz. It is later hinted that both she and Blake argue with one another because they can both sense that only one will survive, as it is fated that Blake would die and she would take his place, and that her increased desire for agency is an aftereffect of lingering around Conquest so much that his essence has bled into her. Chronology Bonds Rose came to be aware of her existence when a fail-safe put into place kicked in upon the death of Molly Walker. At that moment she asked the lawyer of the demonic law firm, Beasley, what was happening and he instructed her to take a leap of faith towards the light, leading her to Blake Thorburn, who she instructs to run. When he hesitates she hits the mirror from her end and breaks it. Once they are on the road and heading to Jacob's Bell, she tells Blake that she is him and while she doesn't know how she got there she knows she's not normal and she can feel the presence of Others like what was in his apartment and what latched onto the car and caused it to stop. When Blake was attacked by the Feorgbold she broke the ice beneath them and allowed him to get away. Once at the Hillglades house she and Blake discover the secret room of their grandmother and then met with Laird Behaim shortly after to get the full scope of their situation. After he leaves them to the mercy of Padraic, she manages to prevent Blake from falling into a trap, but discovers the faerie can reach into the mirror as he stole a kiss from her. Later on, after reading through the materials, she argued with Blake on whether or not they should utilize their Grandmother's resources to deal with the growing number of Others that tried to trick them, although even she was against messing with Barbatorem and chews him out for going to look at it without reading up on it like she did. The two come to a temporary ceasefire in their increasing hostility with one another due to the pressure after everything and being the ritual to awaken. After the awakening she realizes that she doesn't have the same capability as Blake since she is trapped in her mirror world. Damages Rose broods in a depressive mood at the realization of her circumstances and can only offer Blake advice to try and survive the council meeting that was impending, as well as not to rely on the Spirits due to Laird being the one who they listen two because of his role in the community. When he tries to comfort her, she only sees it as him being manipulative because their relationship isn't on equal footing. After the meeting Blake and Rose are escorted part way to the house by Johannes Lillegard and Maggie Holt, who inform them that, without an opposing majority vote in their favor, the powers in the council will attempt to execute the young Thorburns. Once alone with Blake, Rose reveals to Blake that she is a vestige running on a limited time-frame. The next day they bind the ghost of June Burlison into a hatchet and summons the family lawyers: Mann, Levinn, and Lewis. The lawyers explain the scope of the Thorburn's karmic debt (nearly seven lifetime's worth). Ms. Lewis then assists him in binding the frost hatchet properly, and helps them in defeating a Faerie named Letita, the familiar of Joanna Duchamp and her older sister Penelope Duchamp. Rose expressed an interest in claiming a portion of her power as well, but Blake didn't allow it as it would mean torturing her. Ms. Lewis volunteers more information about Johannes' demesne, which Rose realizes means that inside it Others can hunt down vestiges like her, while warning Blake that he will not survive for long and his death means Rose's as well. Maggie later visits the pair, framing herself as a potential friend, but Laird soon arrives and reveals that Maggie murdered Molly under Laird's own orders, souring her attempts to ally with them. Breach Rose converses with Blake about the nature of their relationship and whether or not one will end up consuming the other, when Blake makes an Oath to help her out of the mirror. Afterwards she works with Blake to convince Briar Girl to give them some advice as well as borrow Goblins from Maggie, whereas Rose reveals that because their line were all female practitioners most Others will only respond to her. The pair then sabotage Laird's attempt at a ritual and Rose babysits Dickswizzle. When she returns and joins Blake in heading home Andy finds them and comments on their discussion when she offers to listen to his problems if he's all alone. The two then learn that the ritual still went off as Laird recycled his plan. Rose then calls the Lawyers and goes with Blake to Toronto. Collateral As they arrive in Blake's aparment in Toronto Rose reveals she can cross the mirrors directly into the Hillglades house and bring over books. When Blake's landlord arrived and brought up a friend of his named Natty, Blake revealed to her that it was his way of saying they could cope if he had started hearing voices since Joel isn't a practitioner and couldn't hear or see Rose. She apologized for him having to do that and watches as his friends enter, admitting to being jealous. She then notes the number of people in attendance is higher than before and points it out to Blake. The stranger introduces himself as a messenger of Conquest and that his audience was ready. The meeting with Conquest goes off the rails due to their heritage coming to light, and Rose is pulled from her mirror and given a solid form in order for Conquest to use them. Rose and Blake manage to secure a repreive by agreeing to bind three beings over three nights, with Rose being shackled to Conquest the entire time before they left his domain and she reverted to being trapped in a mirror. The next day she and Blake confront Pauz, Rose manages to convince the demon to meet later-on in order to have a chance at possessing Conquest before they leave for the college to find Isadora. Along the way a distraction is needed to escape from the cultists under Jeremy Meath at the college, where Rose expends her power to break mirrors. At this point she falls into a coma, unaware of the fact that Pauz had reversed the connection between Blake and her so he was taking her power instead of the other way around. Convictions Rose awoke after Blake returned the power that was taken, nearly bleeding himself out in the process, and learning of the circumstances. Because of the extra power she was capable of reaching out of her mirror and clawing at Duncan Behaim, before helping Evan take an Other's Oath to become a Familiar. She then called to June within the Frost Hatchet and exposed it to reveal Duncan was holding evidence, playing a part in getting him fired. Afterwards Rose tried to convince Blake against going after the Abstract Demon because he lacked the power and knowledge after everything he went through for the day. However, they proceeded to try and the Abstract Demon managed to reach into the mirror world and nearly claim her before being burned out. Likewise, her efforts to force it to name itself failed when the demon ate its own name before giving them the whole thing, making it impossible to win. They were forced to retreat with only an arm to show for it. Subordination In the middle of riding with Priss, Rose to be taken by Conquest while they were in the middle of their ride and then end up compelled to tell him about their plans. She is in the middle of creating a circle to bind Pauz by the time Blake and his friends arrive. Blake gets her freedom by using the contest rules and they return home, but she starts a fight over who has the clout of the family and then leaves, which Fell suggests is due to the fact she had her free will subverted by Conquest. She later admits that during that time she told Conquest ways of hurting Blake, speculating on his weakness and why he was afraid of being touched against her will. Art Rose is a practitioner who has inherited a large amount of diabolic knowledge from him grandmother and as such is considered a Diabolist. As she prefers not to resort to said arts and carries the clout of their family, she typically using various Others that were recorded by her grandmother. Basics * Rose has no Familiar * Rose has no Implement. * Rose has no Demesne Tools * None Diabolism Because of her grandmother leaving her heir with a wealth of knowledge in the form of tomes, she has access to the diabolic arts. She is originally hesitant to use this knowledge, but does agree to use lesser summonings. Summonings After being in contact and possibly tainted by Conquest, Rose summons various "Horrors" to serve her as an army, most of which are killed or banished during the contest. The most notable are: * Bloody Mary * James Corvidae * Midge * Tallowman Category:Characters Category:Diabolists Category:Others Category:Vestiges